sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Sialuk the Arctic Fox
Full Name: Sialuk Gender: Male Alignment: Good Species: Arctic fox/Mobian Age: 17 Alias: None Theme: Everybody Dance Now - Michael Jackson Relatives: Yes (unknown parents) Likes: Power, kind people, having fun Dislikes: Danger, world threats, violence Love Interest: Isabella the Hedgehog (has a secret crush on her) Friends: Chaotic the Hedgehog, Omega the Hedgehog, Roxy the Angle Cat, Haiden the Hedgehog, Rose the Hedgehog Forms: Super, Hyper, Fire, Freezing, Ultra, Dark, Dark hyper, Ultimate Residence: Holoska Powers: Low temperature resistance, high amount of energy Weaknesses: His gem carries his energy and memories. If he loses it, he can get very weak, or die Story: Sialuk was born and raised in Holoska to be a hunter. His childhood was pretty adventurous, as he would always sneak away from his village to go fishing, and he always had to face dangerous animals, such as polar bears and seals. But that helped him later, as he is very good at survival today. When he reached 15, he went way too far away from his home. In his search he found a dark cave. He went down there, as his family started looking for him. When the night fell, Sialuk made it to the center of the cave. He then found big stacks of shining gems. As he touched one, it started to shine. Unfortunately, the cave started to collapse. Sialuk almost made it to the top, but a rock fell onto him, letting him unconscious. As he woke up, he didn't remember anything. He was exhausted. His family took care of him for months, but it was in vain. He then realized the gem from the cave took away all his energy and memories. As he touched it, he was as good as new. His life is now depending on the gem. Without it, he is very vulnerable. Secret Powers Gem Blast: This is powered whenever he is surrounded by the chaos emeralds and the master emerald. It's acts like the every emerald allowing everyone around him to become super or hyper, This on my works on his allies or people he trusts. Secret form: This is activated when surrounded by every emerald there is allowing him to become a secret form hidden inside him. It only works whenever he is very angry. Ultra blast: This is activated when surrounded by the master emerald shards. Allowing him to send out a blast acting like the master emerald it makes the master emerald reform but at the same time keeping the island it powers to stay flying in the air. It is limited to where once the master emerald is together the blast vanishes. Death attack: Don't be fooled by the name this is powered when surrounded by the fake chaos emeralds. It lowers its enemies health drastically almost killing the enemy. This attack though also has a chance of killing Sialuk but when he has the gem around his neck it keeps him from losing any health. Gem Transformation: His gem isn't the only gem around there are the same amount of gems as the chaos emeralds when all of them are found it activates his gems special move making him Dark hyper Sialuk. This not only changes his attitude, it also increases his attacks damages drastically and increases his allies and people he trusts powers drastically. And makes him invincible until he leaves that form or is satisfied. Gem Phaser: When focused he and holding his gem he is able to phase through anything and anything to phase through him. He can only use it for a certain amount of time like when you freeze time with chaos control. Codename: 19 9 1 12 21 11 SIALUK GAME.png Siaskin.jpg Siaskin2.jpg Sailuk Logo.png Classic Sialuk .png Sialuk cartoon comics request.jpg Sonicriderssialuke.jpg Classic Sialuk.jpg Sialuk.png SIALUK! for Anti-Max.png Sialuk Boom.png|Sailuk Boom Category:Males Category:Good Category:Arctic Foxes